1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of setting contacts, particularly socket contacts, in a housing for an electric connector.
2. Prior Art
There are known some types of connectors adapted for use with printed circuit boards wherein a plurality of socket contacts are secured in a housing of each connector. Each of the socket contacts that have not yet been set in place has an elongate unfinished lead continuing from the end of a socket-shaped body. In the prior art method, the unfinished lead is then bent to provide a straight lead extending generally in parallel with the socket-shaped body. An end portion of the straight lead will subsequently be bent again to form a connectable leg protruding down from the housing of a socket connector assembled this way. FIGS. 4(a) to 4(e) as whole illustrate such a prior art method of assembling the connector.
In detail, FIG. 4(a) shows the socket contact 1 referred to above and made by punching and pressing a thin sheet of a metal such as phosphor bronze. Its socket-shaped body 2 is of a shape to receive a pin contact (not shown). The elongate unfinished lead 3 extends downward from the rear end of a bottom of the socket-shaped body 2.
FIG. 4(b) shows a connector housing 5 made of an insulating material such as a Nylon (registered trademark) so as to accommodate a plurality of such socket contacts 1. Compartments 6 formed side by side and in a row will respectively hold therein the socket bodies 2 of those contacts. Groove-shaped cutouts 7 for receiving the elongate unfinished leads 3 are located in a bottom of the housing 5, correspond to the respective compartments 6. Each cutout 7 extends from the rear end to a front end of the housing 5. The reference numeral 8 denotes a lockable arm engageable with a mating connector.
FIGS. 4(c) to 4(e) show the sequential steps of incorporating the socket contacts 1 into the connector housing 5. The socket-shaped body 2 of each contact 1 will at first be put in the compartment 6, from rear of the housing. Then, the unfinished lead 3 extending from each body 2 thus fixed in said compartment will be bent using a tool 21 so as to have a major portion fitting in the groove-shaped cutout 7. This bent major portion of each unfinished lead 3 lies straight along a bottom of said cutout 7, substantially in parallel with the body 2. Such a major portion protruding forward from the front of housing 5 is referred to herein as a --straight lead 3'--. Subsequently, a rear part of this straight lead 3' fitting in the cutout 7 will be held in place with an anvil 22 as shown in FIG. 4(d) so that a further tool 23 may press down a frontal part of said lead 3' to form a leg 4 connectable to a printed circuit board (see FIG. 4(e)).
Since there is no element or member disposed below and supporting each straight lead 3', those socket contacts 1 set in the housing 5 by the prior art method are not necessarily held firmly enough to be immovable relative thereto. In particular, those straight leads 3' and their connectable legs 4 are susceptible to deformation caused by external force. Thus, it has been considerably difficult to firmly retain the legs 4 on any printed circuit board. Further, presence of a large number of groove-shaped cutouts 7 between the frontal and rear bottom ends of the housing 5 has often caused it to become distorted when molded.